A Twist of Fate
by blackphoenix82
Summary: Prequel to the Harry Potter series. What really happened between Lily and James during their Hogwarts years and the years leading up to their deaths? This is my take on the lives of the infamous Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.
1. Chapter 1: Snape's Worst Memory

**_A/N:  The very beginning of this story was taken from the Order of the Phoenix and I claim no rights or ownership to anything except the characters that do not appear in the Harry Potter books.  All of the names, places, people, spells, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.  I am writing this story for my own amusement and for the amusement of others who wish to read it.  If you have any ideas for me to add to the story please review it and let me know and maybe I can work them in.  I OWN NOTHING!  And now on with the story..._**

Chapter 1:  Snape's Worst Memory 

            "I'm bored," said Sirius.  "Wish it was a full moon."

            "You might," said Lupin darkly from behind his book.  "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me. . . . Here."  He held out his book.

            Sirius snorted, "I don't need to look at the rubbish, I know it all."

            "This'll liven you up Padfoot," said James quietly.  "Look who it is. . . ."

            Sirius's head turned.  He had become very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit.

            "Excellent," he said softly.  "_Snivellus."_

            Snape was on his feet again, and was stowing the O.W.L. paper in his bag.  As he emerged from the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up.  Lupin and Wormtail remained sitting: Lupin was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows.  Wormtail was looking from Sirius to James with a look of avid anticipation on his face.

            "All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly.

            Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: Dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes, and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!"

            Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him.  Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

            "_Impedimenta!" he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet, halfway through a dive toward his own fallen wand._

            Students all around had turned to watch.  Some of them had gotten to their feet and were edging nearer to watch.  Some looked apprehensive, others entertained.

            Snape lay panting on the ground.  James and Sirius advanced on him, wands up, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went.  Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Lupin to get a clearer view.

            "How'd the exam go Snivelly?" said James.

            "I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously.  "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

            Several people watching laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular.  Wormtail sniggered shrilly.  Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.

            "You — wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing.  "You — wait. . . ."

            "Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly.  "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

            Snape let out a stream of mixed swearwords and hexes, but his wand being ten feet away nothing happened.

            "Wash out your mouth," said James coldly.  "_Scourgify!"_

            Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him —

            "Leave him ALONE!"

            James and Sirius looked around.  James's free hand jumped to his hair.

            It was one of the girls from the lake edge.  She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and startlingly green almond shaped eyes.

            "Alright Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature.

            "Leave him alone," Lily repeated.  She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike.  "What's he done to you?"

            "Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he _exists, if you know what I mean. . . ."_

            Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and neither did Lily.

            "You think you're funny," she said coldly.  "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter.  Leave him _alone."_

            "I will if you go out with me Evans," said James quickly.  "Go on . . . Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

            Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off.  Snape was beginning to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.

            "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.

            "Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snape.  "OY!"

            But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood.  James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.

            Many people in the small crowd watching cheered.  Sirius, James, and Wormtail roared with laughter.

            Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"

            "Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward.  Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground.  Disentangling himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "_Locomotor mortis_!" and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board.

            "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted.  She had her own wand out now.  James and Sirius eyed it warily.

            "Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

            "Take the curse off him, then!"

            James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the countercurse.

            "There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus —"

            "I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

            Lily blinked.  "Fine," she said coolly.  "I won't bother in the future.  And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus."_

            "Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

            "I don't want _you _to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James.  "You're as bad as he is. . . ."

            "What?" yelped James.  "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"

            "Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can — I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it.  You make me SICK!"

            She turned on her heel and hurried away.

            "Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey, Evans!"

            But she didn't look back.

            "What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.

            "Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius.

            "Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right — "

            There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside down in the air.

            "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

            The students surrounding them cheered their approval at James's question, clearly encouraging him to do so.

            However, over by the lake was a different story. . . . 

            Lily strode huffily back over to the lake where her friends were still sitting with their feet in the cool water.  When she sat back down Ariana threw her a questioning look.

            "What is it Lily?"

            "Potter," she replied simply, as if that settled the matter.

            Ariana took one look over at the scene that was still unfolding and understood exactly what Lily meant.

            "He actually thinks that I'll go out with him!  You should have heard him telling me that if I'd go out with him he'd leave Snape alone.  Yeah right!  He's such an arrogant git!"

            "That he is Lily, but you must admit, he's a handsome arrogant git," Arwen giggled.  Lily just rolled her eyes and sighed.

            "So how do you think you did on the test Lily?" asked Gabrielle.

            "I think I did pretty well, but it's not over yet, we still have the practical this afternoon remember?"

            "Yeah but that'll be a cinch," Ariana said.  "I can't wait until we're finished with these tests and get to go home for the summer."

            "You might," Arwen replied, "but I'd rather stay here than go back home to parents that don't even acknowledge that I live there unless they need someone to blame something on."

            Lily came out of her reverie and said, "How about some lunch girls?"  The other three agreed and the four girls made their way up to the castle for lunch.

            Sirius and James had finished with their taunting of Snape and were seated back under the beech tree with Remus and Peter looking bored once again when the four girls walked by.

            "Hey Evans!" James yelled.  Lily continued walking and acting as if she hadn't heard him.

            Ariana smiled and waved at Sirius who returned the smile and gave her a slight nod of the head.

            "You know Padfoot, I think she fancies you," James said with a smile.

            "She might," Sirius replied, "but I don't need any girl to tie me down, and bother me with useless questions.  What do you say we head up for lunch?  I'm starving."

            "Me too," James replied and stood up with Sirius.  "You two coming?"

            Moony and Wormtail got to their feet, collected their things and the four Marauders made their way up to the Great Hall for lunch.

                                    *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            That evening was spent studying up on what was left of their O.W.L.s.  Transfiguration was scheduled for the next day, so while Remus and Peter studied, James and Sirius were bent over what appeared to be a blank piece of parchment.  The two of them were mumbling and pointing their wands at it and small flickers of light could be seen coming from their wands across the common room.

            Lily, Arwen, Gabrielle, and Ariana were seated on the opposite side of the common room to get some serious studying done; however Ariana's attention was elsewhere.

            "I wonder what they're doing over there.  They're being unusually quiet you know," said Ariana thoughtfully.

            Lily looked up from her book and glanced over at James and Sirius who were still absorbed in their parchment.  "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing good.  It never is with those two.  Why doesn't Remus say something to them, he's a prefect after all, and should be able to have some control over the two of them."

            "I agree, but I've seen Remus take charge with some of their pranks so I wouldn't expect him to exercise any control over James and Sirius," Arwen replied.

            "Yes, well, someone should stop them from doing whatever it is that they're doing," Lily said.

            "Why don't you," Gabrielle said, "After all Lily, you're a prefect too."

            "You know, I think I might."  And she got up and made her way over to where James and Sirius were still standing bent over their parchment.  They were so absorbed in what they were doing that they didn't even realize that Lily had arrived.  She cleared her throat and they both jumped.

            "Evans!  What do you want?  Finally come to take me up on my offer?" James said raising his eyebrows.

            "No, I noticed that the two of you were being awfully quiet and I was wondering what you were up to and since I'm a prefect it is my job to make sure that no one is causing trouble."

            "We're not causing any trouble are we Sirius?"

            "Nope, our noses are clean, for the time being.  Sorry to disappoint you Evans," Sirius said with a smile.

            "I don't believe you," Lily said.  "Let me see that bit of parchment."

            The two boys smiled at each other and handed it to Lily without complaint and that was enough to make her nervous.

            "See?  There's nothing on it, no plans to wreak havoc or cause anyone any problems," said James.

            Lily handed the parchment back over to them with a suspicious look and said, "Well if I catch wind of any type of trouble the two of you will be very sorry."

            James and Sirius smiled at her as she turned to walk away.  When she arrived back at her table she was met with questioning stares.

            "Nothing," she said.  "It's just a blank piece of parchment.  They even let me see it willingly.  I know they're up to something but I don't have any proof!"

            "Ah, well, back to studying then," Arwen replied and the four of them recommenced studying for their Transfiguration exam.

            After Lily had walked away, Remus and Peter joined James and Sirius.

            "How's it coming along then?" Remus asked.

            "Quite well Moony," James replied.  "Just a few more touches and I think we've got it."

            "Excellent," Peter said.  "This is going to be the coolest thing we've ever created."

            "Yes Wormtail, it will be." Sirius said with a grin and the four of them bent over the parchment and began to prod it with their wands to add the final touches.

                        *                                  *                                  *                                  *

            The following day was quite a long one for the foursome.  James and Sirius were quite sure they had done excellent on their Transfiguration written exam while Remus and Wormtail were not quite so sure of themselves.

            The practical exam was a breeze for the four of them, after all, what could be possibly be harder than transforming yourself into something.  In celebration of the end of exams James and Sirius decided to head out to the Quidditch pitch and do some flying.  Remus and Peter came along to watch since neither one had much interest in flying themselves.

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            That night was the last night that they were to spend in the castle before summer vacation.  The Marauders decided to throw a party in the common room to celebrate.  James and Sirius slipped out of the common room under James's cloak while Remus and Peter came through the portrait hole to let them out.

            The two boys made their way to the third floor to the statue of the one-eyed witch.  James pulled out the map and checked for teachers along with Filch.

            "Filch is in his office and Mrs. Norris is with him," James whispered.  "Okay we're good to go."  He tapped the map with his wand and said, "Mischief managed."  He looked at Sirius and nodded.

            Sirius took out his wand and tapped the witch while saying, "_Dissendium."  The hump immediately opened up and the two boys climbed through._

            They made it all the way to Honeydukes and out onto the streets of Hogsmeade without a second glance from anyone, then walked into the Three Broomsticks to get butterbeer for their party.  Madame Rosmerta was behind the bar cleaning mugs when the two of them walked up and sat down.

            "Hello Rosmerta, how are you this evening?" Sirius said with his most charming smile.

            Rosmerta turned around, already knowing who was behind her, with a smile.  "Hello, Sirius.  Ah, and James too, I should have known.  Aren't the two of you supposed to be in school?" she said with a would-be stern look but a glint in her eye.

            "No, when are we ever supposed to be in school?  It's our last night and we wanted to go out with a bang.  So James and I decided to have a party, and a party must have butterbeer to go with it!" Sirius said.

            Rosmerta laughed, "You two are something else.  How many do you need?"

            "A couple of cases ought to do it should it Padfoot?"

            "Yes, two cases should be just fine."

            The two boys turned to Rosmerta with smiles.  She prepared their order, told them to have a good summer, and sent them on their way.

            They made their way back through the tunnel, after stopping in Honeydukes for a large candy purchase, and returned to Gryffindor tower slightly before nine.

            Remus and Peter were waiting at the table closest do the door and when James and Sirius came through the portrait hole they rushed to their aid and set everything up on a table.

            Sooner, as opposed to later, the common room was full of people drinking, joking, laughing, and just having an all around good time.  Lily was up in her room with her three friends discussing their plans for the summer when the noise level started to lift in the common room and she began to notice it.

            She looked at her friends, "I'm going to run downstairs to see what they're up to this time."

            "We'll come with you..." Ariana said, "Just incase."

            The four girls made their way to the common room and Lily rolled her eyes.  "This has James Potter and Sirius Black written all over it."  She spotted James untidy black hair from across the room and made a beeline for him.

            When she lightly tapped him on the shoulder, he quickly spun around and gave her his best smile.  "Evans!  Glad you could make it!"

            "You don't have authorization for this party Potter.  And where did you get the butterbeer and sweets?  I know those didn't come from the kitchen."

            "Ah, don't ask questions Evans, it's our last night at school before vacation.  Lighten up and have some fun!"

            Lily rolled her eyes, yet there was something playful about the smirk on her face as she turned and walked away from James.  

            James' eyes followed her back up the stairs to her dormitory until he couldn't see her anymore.  He sighed quietly to himself but decided to let it go and enjoy his last night at Hogwarts as a fifth year Gryffindor.


	2. Chapter 2: The Train Ride Home

Disclaimer:  I OWN NOTHING!  Is that good enough for you?

A/N:  I don't know how soon the next chapters will be up but if you want to know when a chapter is posted just leave me your e-mail address in the review section and I'll e-mail you to let you know.  Is that a fair deal?  All right then… on with the story…

Chapter 2:  Train Ride

            James awoke before his three friends the next morning, which was highly unusual.  The only known person to sleep later than James Potter was Sirius Black, and that was saying something.  James hauled himself out of bed yawning and stretching the whole way.  It was barely past sunrise, he noticed as he made his way to the bathroom to ready himself for the ride home.  He decided against waking his friends, especially since Sirius wasn't looking forward to going home at all, but that was okay because he would be coming to James' house halfway through the summer anyway.

            The common room was quiet when he reached it, yet it didn't surprise him.  Everyone had been up pretty late the night before so James wasn't expecting anyone to show themselves until right before the carriages would leave for the Hogsmeade Station.  James smiled as the memory from the night before replayed through his mind.  They had had quite a time last night and the best part about it was that McGonagall didn't even come to break it up.

            James made his way through the portrait hole and down the steps towards the Great Hall.  Breakfast would start soon so he might as well go ahead and get a bite to eat before he returned to his packing.  The Great Hall was empty except for a few teachers that graced the head table.  James made his way over to the far side of the hall and sat down towards the far end of the Gryffindor table.  He was only there a few moments when breakfast began to appear.

            "Morning James."

            James looked up at his greeter and was shocked when he saw Moony join him.

            "Moony!  You're up awfully early."

            "Couldn't sleep.  I saw you get up and thought I'd join you for a spot of breakfast."

            "Excellent.  Are the other two still asleep?"

            "Peter was getting up as I left, and you know Sirius won't get up until right before he has to leave.  I don't know how he does it because he never packs the night before."

            "Ah, that's Sirius for you.  I think he's been doing it for so long that it's become natural to pack that quickly."

            Moony smiled and the friends began their breakfast.  They ate in silence for a while until Peter showed up and started up conversation once more.

            "Morning Moony, Prongs."

            "Morning Wormtail," the two greeted together.

            "Are the two of you packed yet?"

            "No, I'm going to pack when I'm finished with breakfast, I don't know about Moony here though."

            "I'm mostly packed, save a few items that I needed this morning in order to get ready.  I can't say I'm too thrilled about going home though."

            "Ah, you won't be there for very long Moony.  My dad told me it was okay to have the three of you over this summer.  I figured we can stay at my place for the entire month of August and then all go to Kings Cross together on September 1.  What do you say?"

            "I'm sure my parents won't mind.  I don't think they notice that I'm there most of the time anyway," Moony answered.

            "What about you Wormtail?"

            "Well, I'm not sure.  I'd have to ask my mom.  She's a bit overprotective, as you know, so I'll have to owl you after I get home."

            "Alright.  Well, I'll see you two back up in the dorm.  I'm going to go get packed."

            James got up and headed back to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  His mind, however, was wandering, thinking about the past year that he and his friends had.  Sirius, Peter, and himself had finally managed to fully transform this year and joined Moony for the first time in the Shrieking Shack.  As the year wore on, the braver the four became and they started roaming the grounds.  That was when they came up with the idea of making a map.  One that included all of the secret passageways they discovered while on their late night excursions.  They went one step further and made the map able to identify people and their current location.

            The map was finally finished and tucked safely away in James's trunk.  It would be a very useful tool when they returned to school the following year.

            James' mind snapped back to the present when he heard the fat lady ask for the password.

            "Mandrake," James said and the portrait opened to reveal the small entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room.  James made his way up the steps and back into his dorm room.  Sirius was still fast asleep and snoring lightly.  James rolled his eyes and began putting his things into his trunk.  

            In the girls' dormitory Lily, Arwen, Gabrielle, and Ariana were packed and ready to go.   All they had left to pack were personal items that they had used that morning to get ready.  When they finished getting ready they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.  The girls sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table that was closest to the teachers and began to go over their summer plans.

            "So the three of you are coming over to my place this summer right?" Ariana inquired.

            "Yeah, my parents didn't have a problem with it at all.  Where did you say you lived again?" Lily asked.

            "Godric's Hollow."

            "Okay well just owl me to let me know when you want me to come over."

            "Sure Lily.  What about you two?"

            "I'll do anything to get away from my parents for the summer so you can count me in," Arwen replied.  "Just owl me and I promise you I won't hesitate to come over."

            "My parents shouldn't have a problem with it.  I'll have to ask but just let me know a day and I'll be there," Gabrielle said.

            "Great.  I was thinking that maybe you could just come stay towards the end of August and we could all go to Kings Cross together.  My parents said they'd take us."

            "That's a great idea!" Lily said.  The other two girls nodded their approval.  The rest of the meal was eaten pretty much in silence except for the occasional comment about their O.W.L.s and how they had done.

            When the time came for everyone to meet the carriages the girls ran back up to their dorms to grab their things and quickly made their way to the entrance hall so they wouldn't be left behind.

            The Hogsmeade station was crowded with students who were storing their things and trying to find an empty compartment for all of their friends to fit in.  James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus found a compartment at the back of the train, settled into it, and readied for the journey home.

            Lily, Gabrielle, Ariana, and Arwen made their way towards the back of the train and unknowingly took the compartment right next to the Marauders.  As soon as they were settled in the whistle blew and they were finally on the way back home.

            Since the boys were up so late the night before, they were quite subdued on the ride home.  They stayed in their compartment discussing everything from Quidditch to girls to their O.W.L.s.  In the compartment next to theirs the girls were also having a discussion, however theirs had nothing to do with Quidditch and girls.  They were discussing their O.W.L.s once again and making more detailed plans for their summer vacation.

            The ride from Hogwarts to Platform 9 and ¾ seemed much shorter to the students on the train.  The thought of going home for the summer and spending two months away from their friends and not being able to use magic (except the students who had turned 17) did not sound appealing to them.  So when the train slowed and pulled into the platform everyone was hesitant to get their things and find their parents on the other side of the barrier.

            The guard was standing by the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and checking to make sure no one was looking while he was letting the student through 2 and 3 at a time.  James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter went in pairs through the barrier to meet their families.  James was the first to spot his mother and father and went to greet them with his three friends in tow.

            James gave his mother a swift kiss on the cheek along with a hug and then turned to his father who gave him a quick hug.

            "Hi mom, dad," James said.

            "Hello James.  Did you have a good school year?" his father asked him.

            "Yes it was quite good.  You remember Sirius, Remus, and Peter right?"  There was a collective nod from his parents who smiled and greeted each of his friends with a handshake.

            Sirius then spotted his parents and younger brother.  "Well, it looks like my family is here.  I should get going before they find some reason to punish me before we even get home.  See you in August guys."  Sirius quickly grabbed his trunk and his owl, Aries, and quickly made his way to his family.  Remus and Peter spotted their families shortly thereafter, said their good-byes, and promised to come over near the beginning of August.  James gave them one last wave and followed his parents out of the station to their car to start the journey home to Godric's Hollow.

            Lily, Arwen, Gabrielle, and Ariana made their way through the barrier and Lily immediately spotted her parents.  Her three friends followed her over to her parents and watched the reunion between the three persons.  Behind her parents stood a girl with a deep scowl on her face that looked a bit older than Lily.  Her friends soon found out that she was Lily's sister, Petunia.

            "Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet my friends Arwen, Ariana, and Gabrielle.  These are my parents Andrew and Rose Evans."  Each girl took in turn to shake Lily's parents' hands.

            Ariana leaned over and whispered to Lily, "Lily, who's that girl standing behind you parents?  She looks like she swallowed stinksap!"

            "Oh, I almost forgot, that's my sister, Petunia," at the sound of her name Petunia gave her sister a look of horror and tried to head back to the car but was caught by her mother.  Petunia gave them a very small smile that looked more like a grimace.  However, at that moment Ariana spotted her parents.

            "Oh, there's my mum and dad.  I should get going. I'll see you this summer Lily."  Lily smiled and nodded and the four girls said their goodbyes.  Arwen was the next to notice her parents.  She grabbed her things, said her goodbyes and went to join her parents.  Gabrielle followed shortly after Arwen and finally Lily was left with her parents and her sister.  She gathered her things and followed her parents out to the car.  After everything was stored safely in the trunk, with the exception of her owl Eros, Lily settled herself in the car and waited to begin her journey home.

A/N:  I start my new job on Tuesday and I don't know when I'm going to have time to update but I'll do my best to at least make it weekly.  Here's what you can look for in the next chapter:

**-Sirius runs away to James' place**

**-Lily, Arwen, and Gabrielle go over to Ariana's house to find that the Marauders are staying with James who lives right across the street.**

**That's all for now.  Please review and let me know what you think.  I'm trying really hard to make it as close to the books as I can get it from the minimal facts that I have to work with.  I am going to take some liberties with the characters and make them my own but I'd really like your input so please tell me what you think!  Thanks!**

**~*BlackPhoenix82*~**


End file.
